


writing-prompt-s inspired drabbles

by Vagevuur



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: Drabbles inspired by writing-prompt-s's prompts.





	1. Good Moods are Dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** You’re bleeding, wounded, tired, and sick with nothing to defend yourself with while you’re surrounded by trained soldiers with the latest in modern technology all on a mission to kill you. Those poor bastards.
> 
>  **Characters:** Raven, Lucas Serafin

It had been a day like any other. Raven had a staring contest with Lucas, had managed to get Iwan in bath, had another staring contest with Lucas (this times with forks and knives involved), somehow discouraged Yuu from doing that very dangerous thing they wanted to do, and of course, had an encounter with government officials.

Unlike usual however, these had practically broken into Mansion Serafin.  
And also unlike usual was that these soldiers seemed to be specifically trained to kill him.  
But also unlike usual, however, was that today Raven had been in a good mood.

Ravens good moods were rare and dangerous.

The way he had been fighting with them made him seem like nothing more than an Average Joe with not too shabby dodging skills and a high pain toleration, and Raven could see the confusion in their eyes.

_Was this the o so dangerous man they were trained to take down?_

When after a while they finally had him surrounded, Raven was shaking on his legs and coughing up blood. It truly seemed like there was no will to fight.

The soldiers were so confused.

Raven grinned. A wicked grin that seemed to fill the room with a demonic presence.

**Those poor bastards.**

* * *

When Lucas arrived home a few minutes later he found the house trashed. Raven was stitching up his wounds in the kitchen, shuddering everytime the needle broke his skin. He never used anesthesia.

Lucas decided to leave him be, and, after a while, discovered a few bodies in one of the unused guest rooms. They appeared to be heavily armed with militair technology Lucas was sure was supposed to be kept secret to the common folk.

Their faces were wrangled in terror and they appeared to have been stabbed multiple times.

There was no blood.


	2. Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** You are in a dark room. You hear 3 other sets of breath. You hear 2 other heartbeats.
> 
> **Characters:** Lucas Serafin, Raven, Susan, Yuu Lionheart

“Stop doing that ‘I have no heart’-thing!” Lucas screams at Raven in frustration.

Lucas, Raven, Yuu and Susan are currently in the same dark room together. Judging from the little pinprick of light, Susan is lighting a cigarette.

“But I actually have no heart.” Raven says as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

Yuu is laughing their ass off. Lucas is not amused.


	3. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Write your favorite part to a story you’ve always wanted to write, but never got around to.
> 
>  **Characters:** Eve Lionheart, Shi.

Eve looked at the person in front of her in disgust.

Everything about them was so familiar; the eyes (eye?) that where turquoise, with a mischievous glint to it, the posture that was definitely bad for your back, the left foot that was pointed inwards a little bit everytime they walked.

Everything was so familiar, and yet strange, unwelcoming, disgusting all the same.

This couldn’t possibly be them.

This- this murderer, no, _monster_ , couldn’t possibly be her sibling.

This couldn’t be Yuu.

It simply couldn’t…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story in question was called Doom Days. A terrific gem of my edgy phase.
> 
> Which hasn't passed really.  
> #Edge4Lyfe
> 
> I did edit some things from how this fragment originally was.  
> For example, back when this story was being especially dominant in my head I still identified as 'female'.
> 
> Shi, (aka the person who simply cannot be Yuu), was my TERRIBLE SELF-INDULGENT CREEPYPASTA SELF-INSERT ahahahahahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts belong to writing-prompt-s and their fateful submitters.


End file.
